Fire Red
by ChillMalDigga
Summary: Summary: AU Unknown to the world, the legacy of Konoha's fourth hokage carries a burden. The young redheaded prodigy befriends with the beast and strives to become the best. The stones and snakes on the path to his success aren't going to hinder him. [Smart-calm Naruto]
1. Not often

Note: This is a Naruto - Pilot Project of mine. Review me if you think it is worth to continue. Charakters (beside the usual OCs) are not mine. If I were Kishimoto I would fire that idiot that is continuing the Boruto story. For me the whole series ended 699. Everything afterwards doesn't exist. Please note too that i am not a native english author. Mistakes happen and I got no beta. I try my best.

 **Not often**

It was not often that it rained in Konoha…  
It was not often that a beast as tall as a mountain attacked a village…  
And it certainly was not often that a Hokage died fighting said beast.  
The clouds opened their ports and rain purred down on the burial ceremony. Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki were the only ones who died thanks to Minato's fast reaction but they left someone behind. Guests in black clothes looked at the new headstones and cried. Nobody cared if it was a silent cry or a loud one because Minato and Kushina left a lot of good friends, students, senseis and a young one. A small kid, cradled in a dark blue blanket in the arms of a silver haired teen who looked down to the sleeping infant with a handful of fire-red hair. Both boys lost everything they had. People they could call parents…  
A lone figure approached the teen with the baby and let a tired sigh slip away.

"Kakashi please come with me. I think we have to discuss something." Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi demanded and the teen nodded slightly and followed the old leader to the center of Konoha, more specific to the tower.

A small vision haunted Kakashi when he saw the desk. For a short second behind the desk sat a smiling blond who wished him a good day… but the desk was empty, the room seemed to have lost in colour because everything seemed so grey.  
"Kakashi…can I hold him for a second?" Sandaime asked and reached out for the small boy in the jonin's arms.

The teen tightened his grip around the infant, not willing to lose what was left of his sensei.

"I understand." Sarutobi said with a small smile. No reason to cause a break down on one of his best jonins.

"You might wish to know that Minato had something for you as a gift. He signed some papers… adoption papers. He wanted you in his family and… you know you were a son to him. You are legally Kakashi Hatake Namikaze. A Namikaze like our little Naruto here and you can say you are his brother by all but blood."

Kakashi's lone eye widened and he looked down at the now awake boy in his arms. Naruto never cried… he just studied the people around him with calculating glances. The boy was intelligent and knew that there was no need to cry. He fidgeted and gurgled.

"He seems to be hungry. You should bring him back to the nursery so they can fix him a bottle." Sandaime suggested and Kakashi nodded.

"One last word Kakashi. I'll take you of the active roster and you'll receive a monthly A-Ranked pay for you and Naruto. Since you are technically an adult and were named as Naruto's brother you are going to be his guardian. Do not slack off because I want you to return in active duty in 5 to 6 years." Sandaime said and the teen nodded. He now was responsible for another life and he wouldn't let his father figure down.

* * *

-Naruto 3 years old-

Kakashi, now nearing the real adulthood, grinned behind his mask. Sandaime gave him some extra pay when he took "D-Ranks". He would always get one D-Rank. Watch over the Clan-heirs during their playtime. Today they met at Yamanaka's and the kids started a full out brawl with one red-haired boy at the sidelines, calculating if it was worth to get scratched and dirty. The silver-haired adult sighed. Naruto was a rather shy and smart boy. He took after his sensei more than in the colour of his eyes or the shape of his face. It seemed that Kushina got the short stick and the only thing Naruto got from her was his spiky fire-red hair. It didn't help that the kids teased him because of the colour and so the kid often shied away and just watched.

Today he seemed to be more forceful. The redhead jumped on top of the brawling kids and wrestled Sasuke Uchiha down. The raven-haired kid was surprised and yelped when a sudden weight forced him to the ground before he could tackle the Hyuuga heir down. He looked up to his attacker and was even more surprised when he saw the red haired kid.  
"Getoffme!" Sasuke snarled and the red haired jumped away, a small smirk on his face.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. That was a new streak in the personality of Naruto. He actually goofed of! A warm smile appeared beneath the scarecrow's mask and his eyes crinkled into an upside down U. Yes, Naruto was the son of his parents. Minato's goofy side that made him and Fugaku Uchiha into rivals on uneven ground lived on in the next generation. Fugaku was Minato's prey and the poor man had to endure the cheerful blond whenever the Hokage within the blond slipped off.

A small, deep chuckle beside Kakashi made him aware that a new person approached. He glanced beside him and nodded respectfully to the clan head of the Uchiha clan.

"To think that kid could go easy… When I remember correctly Minato wasn't an easy going kid during the academy. Jiraiya-sensei made him to that. You should ask Hokage-sama to get him back so he can open him up a bit." Fugaku said. Kakashi's tenseness got easier and he nodded.

"Sasuke is going to hate you." Kakashi said and the clan head smiled.

"Maybe but it is going to be worth it. Sasuke needs someone to push the Uchiha-ways out of him a bit. Minato nearly chocked me to death when I tried to teach Itachi a Katon Jutsu when the boy was 3 years old. Sadly the "uchihaness" sits too deep within me to change me completely but Sasuke and Itachi still have the chance."

Then Fugaku called Sasuke and the boy jumped to his father's side. Kakashi saw Naruto smiling and a deep inner voice said to him that everything is going to look up. It was not often that one could befriend with the stern Uchihas but a new friendship is going to bloom.

* * *

-Naruto 8 years old-

7 years old Naruto Namikaze graduated on top of his class. Kakashi wished that his little brother had taken the long way 'round but the teacher couldn't hold him back anymore. Naruto was extremely skilled with the shinobi ways, a prodigy unrivaled. Even Itachi Uchiha couldn't hold a candle next to him. People started to fear him for his skills in fuin jutsu. Another Uzumaki trait that came forth.

Naruto, the shy redhead showed more and more boldness during his Academy-days. Children who badmouthed him because of his red hair had to fear the next taijutsu lesson. Sometimes he dared to joke. He showed a natural talent for charismatic and got his own group of fangirls following him. It certainly didn't help that he looked more and more like his father. It unnerved the redhead. People compared him to his father and only called him Yondaime's legacy. He wanted to become his own person!

It didn't help that he became the appearance of Jiraiya. They often left Konoha because of his teacher's duty and they explored the world. Naruto felt like he was Jiraiya's babysitter not the other way 'round. He often had to drag Jiraiya back to the hotel after the sannin got drunk like hell or girls beat him up after a peeping session.

They encountered Tsunade and Shizune numerous times and both appearances just watched them knock each other of with a sigh. Naruto learned that Shizune had a childish crush on Kakashi and he often teased her because of that. The dark haired kunoichi on the other hand had made it a duty to watch over Naruto every time they met. She was shocked that Sandaime still let them graduate so young. She picked Shinobi clothes for him when they took their masters money. Naruto could say he was the best fashioned shinobi under Kami's watchful eyes.

He decided to wear mostly traditionally shinobi gear. A long pitch-black trouser, taped around his ankles, with a dark blue kunai pouch up his right tight and a shuriken pouch on his belt. He wore a similar black long-sleeved shirt with the Namikaze and Uzumaki crests on each sleeve and over that he sported his new chunin west. He got it some months ago, after Jiraiya led them into an Iwa patrol who instantly regionzed the teacher of their most hated enemy. A field promotion was the result of knocking 4 chunin and 2 jonin senseless.

* * *

-Naruto 12 years old - present-time -

Jonin Namikaze Naruto made his way to wave. He and Jiraiya separated little over a week after a request of old man Hokage who demanded his attention on an upgraded mission in wave. Beside him trotted his loyal and permanent summon Takeru. A waist-tall kitsune with fur as black as the midnight with white sparkles like stars was his best friend ever after he got the summoning contract from Kurama, known to the world as Kyuubi no Youko, a beast who could form new landscapes with the flick of one tail.

Naruto learned the hard way that the beast who killed his father wasn't his enemy. Even Jiraiya didn't know that it was sealed within Naruto because he was found in the hospital, the seal already disappeared. It unnerved the redhead that nobody knew what happened to his mother. She couldn't be found.

Takeru growled when they approached the coast to Nami no Kuni. Mist lay all over the place and it was filled with chakra. His sensor skills went nuts with the amount of chakra in the air.

"I can smell 6 people up on the bridge. A lot of more are approaching in fast speed." Takeru said and his fur stood on all edges.

"They give of a bad vibe. We should go on the bridge and help out the leafs." Naruto said and his partner nodded. Together they ran up the stake and landed silently on top of the bridge. The redheaded Jonin needed to lift the mist so his senses could work again.  
With a single handsign and a low cry of " **Futon: Daitoppa** " the mist cleared and showed two knocked out genins, one still standing, another knocked out teen and a hard breathing Kakashi against Momochi Zabuza.

"Sick him, Taku." He whispered loud enough for the kitsune to bare his fangs and shoot forwards like lightning. Naruto took matters in his own hand and unsealed a katana from a hidden seal within his clothes. He looked pleased when the swordsman stumbled back from the hostile creature who snapped Zabuza's left hand with one bite before he could shook the fox off. Zabuza looked to the new treat and scowled when he saw a Konoha headband with the spikey mane of red hair. People didn't often get a 'flee on sight' but he had the luck to fight against the second with that particular entry in the bingo book.

Namikaze Naruto was known as Konoha's second coming in the flash. Two years ago he got the moniker 'Kitsune of the leaf' after he fought off a battalion of Kusa-nins with his summons all over the place. A year later he got the name 'Arashi no Namikaze' for unleashing a storm upon a group of Kirigakure shinobi who tried to lure him into a trap with capturing the black fox. A seal-master rivaled only by the old Uzumaki, taught under Jiraiya of the Sannin, son of Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Naruto and prodigy in the fields of Nin-, Tai-, Fuin- and Kenjutsu.  
And now the Demon of Kirigakure faced off against Konoha's Kitsune.

"I am honored that Konoha sent me its famous fox." Zabuza mocked the young jonin. He had to admit the kid's feat in becoming one of the big threats in the age of 12.

"You are not able to fight anymore, Zabuza. I'll show mercy in offering you a place in Konoha's forces. Hokage-sama ordered me to take you down if you don't accept his offer." Naruto said calmly with his weapon in a ready to strike position. Takeru circled them, blocking every way out.  
To say that Zabuza was shocked was lightly. The missing-nin blinked a few times, looking into Namikaze's stormy blue eyes to find the lie behind his words. There was no lie. The masked Nin dropped his head and looked back to the limb teen.

"Only if Haku can come with me…" Zabuza muttered shamefully. Accepting defeat with just a single strike of a brat and his pet wasn't easy. The redhead nodded and lowered his katana after Zabuza dropped Kubikiri. Kakashi behind him sighed tiredly and chuckled. Naruto had his words to twist people; he became better in that matter than his father. Maybe it was because of the sickly sweet tone he got from his Uzumaki side.  
Kakashi was happy to see the redhead after so many years. His brother, the once shy calculating boy bloomed under Jiraiya's teachings like once his father did. He could clearly see the stern and merciless shinobi façade over a more slackly and cheerfully side Naruto got over the years.  
He was impressed that the younger boy, a boy as young as his genins, already held a summoning contract with foxes and made names for him in dangerous missions mostly in fighting with random teams from Konoha.

Then out of nothing he saw Naruto tensing up and the black fox running to his master's side. The redhead launched a kunai out of the sudden and the group was shocked beyond belief. Zabuza snickered on expand of the bandits. Gato of the Gato shipping industries was dead with the flick of a wrist. So much to that problem.

"You killed our meal ticket!" one bandit growled and Naruto raised a brow.

"You don't say… I don't want to kill you; some of you may have family." He said and released a bit of Kurama's Killing Intent. They scattered the moment the feeling of living dead crawled up their skins. The redhead let the tension go with a deep sigh and his shoulders relaxed. Naruto looked back to Kakashi who tended to his unconscious genins and Zabuza who did the same with that Haku-kid.  
He went to his brother and kneed next to the raven haired teen. Weakly he could remember that he was Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother and a boy of his age group.

"Long time not seen little brother. Hope Jiraiya-sama still gives you a run for your money." Kakashi chuckled and Naruto smiled. He petted Takeru's head who purred in pure bliss.

"Next time I see him I am going to charge him for stealing my hardly earned money. I see you've got new kids? Missed me so much?" The kitsune-summoner asked and Kakashi sighed when he picked up the second genin. Zabuza joined their party and carried his own charge.

"Nah, he thought I had a good influence on these kids since you became a quite decent shinobi. Having an Uchiha and a Hyuuga in the team isn't that pretty. They always catfight about which clan is the better one." The silver haired jonin grumbled. The shy Hyuuga girl was no more and nowadays she liked to challenge everyone with superior skills. Naruto chuckled and looked to the last and still conscious genin who shook like a leaf in the wind. He was a pale brunet boy, to skinny for Naruto's liking and his chakra is about as high as a civilian's. Poor kid seemed to be quite shocked about the real ninja life and the redhead noted to talk to Kakashi about that matter. The next one was an old man, perhaps the bridge builder.

"After you are finished with guarding him, your team has to escort Zabuza and his kid back to Konoha. I have to leave now. Good luck!" The redhead said and disappeared via **Shunshin.** Kakashi could only sigh and mutter a 'good luck, little brother' before the leafs hit the ground and he limped to the rest of his team. Sometimes he wished Naruto became one of his genin instead of being one of the highest ranked jonin since the fourth hokage.


	2. Stones sand and lightning under tree

**Stones sand and lightning under tree**

Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was a busy old man. Chunin exams were in front of the door, he recruited a missing nin and his partner, Kakashi's team got busted and their third member quitted being a shinobi and one of his jonin had no friend in his own age group. The last matter disturbed him the most because the young redhead had no real ties to Konoha and since he got the letter from Jiraiya two years ago, that his so called clever successor sealed one of the tailed beasts in his own son without anyone knowing about it. His sensei Senju Hashirama's wife often said that a jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi needed friends and bonds, especially love, to conquer the beast's lingering chakra.  
Naruto had only Kakashi, and the (in-)famous Uchiha cousins. Itachi and Shisui seemed to be the only ones who got along with the kid. Other jonins accepted him, chunins followed his command in joint missions, but only the both prodigies of the Uchiha clan seemed to go along with young Namikaze and his strange love to foxes.

The old hokage looked out of the window and studied his calm village. He had now idea about the storm that brewed inside his own walls.

* * *

Shisui had a good day. Nobody wanted something from him; he got a free week and his younger cousin too. Only the last one of their part-time team under Jiraiya and the ANBU was gone but he could swear he spotted a red mop of hair with the people who entered the village. Only one had that coloring in the whole village and something said him that the youngest of their 'oddball' group needed some company. Maybe tomorrow he should try to get the young Namikaze for a sparring but at first he had to bother Itachi.

The old grump wasn't happy when he learned that his brother, the little spoiled brat, got an upgraded A-Rank mission. The hokage promised reinforcement the moment Itachi, the stern Uchiha Itachi, gave their leader an irritated look.  
Needless to say that he got his fair share of Itachi's irritation afterward when his younger cousin tried to beat the crap out of him.  
Naruto on the other hand wasn't as stern as Itachi, more charismatic with a light easy-going type he got over the years. When Shisui first spotted the new 'oddball', during one of the play-dates Fugaku arranged with the other Clan heads, he could see that the boy wouldn't go along with his age group. So he befriended with the redhead early, trained him like he did with Itachi in their first meetings and offered him a place in the group.

The curly-dark haired Uchiha wasn't stupid. He knew, his friends are going to be the top-dogs one day, all three of them already got their own 'legendary' list, aka the Bingo Book, with their little Namikaze as the highest ranked with a flee on sight order from tree of five big nations. Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure didn't like the small teenager but Shisui and Itachi would fight on his side because they shared the same dream. Peace among the shinobis and nations. All three didn't attack unless they are attacked or ordered to attack.

But Shisui had another task in their group, unknown to the other two. He was their silent protector. Both clan heirs had a rather large fan-group and he swore he would help them out… only to get the one ore other chick (who is older than 16 in Naruto's case and 18 in Itachi's) for him. It was a silent agreement and the other two were happy. Hey, they were shinobis! Life before you get eaten by others.

Shisui hopped over the roofs and landed in the Uchiha district. Most of them preferred to life with their kin but he often bunked at Naruto's since Kakashi left for on oft the smaller Namikaze houses. They had another agreement, another silent one, that the Uchiha cousins could life with him until the redhead wished to get rid of them because, and Shisui already wished to come for the day, the redhead decided to date. It was an awkward situation because the Uchihas just took their rooms and lived with him until Naruto said he would kick them out as soon as he had a girlfriend.  
Well… the raven haired Uchiha hoped until then he had a girlfriend for himself even when the rest of the group just had to choose.

Today he would meet Itachi with his mother in the shopping area. She ranted about how she would love to have a red-haired wonder child; he instantly knew they talked about Naruto, as a part of the Uchiha clan.

Darn it Sasuke, you should have become a girl.

Mikoto was saddened with the disappearance of her best friend and cared deeply for Naruto. She helped Kakashi to raise him the first critical months until the copy-cat ninja had all basics down. She often said that he was the perfect mix of his parents with Kushina's looks and Minato's brains.  
Shisui jumped in front of the small mother-son group and greeted them with a lazy wave.

"Oh hello Shisui-kun!" Mikoto greeted him with a smile. Shisui nodded happily to his aunty.

"Mikoto-sama I wish to snatch Itachi away from you. Is that acceptable?" He asked and saw how Mikoto's smile thinned. The woman hated it when she couldn't spoil her children.

"And there is a reason why, Shisui-kun? I barely see my sons anymore…" she asked and Itachi raised an elegant brow beside her.

"Ah, yes, our dear Naruto-kun is back from his latest missions with Jiraiya-sama. Rumors say that he was sent to help Hatake-san out." The older cousin said and Itachi tensed. Mikoto nodded and signalized Itachi to go. The young Uchihas knew that she wasn't happy that Itachi leaved the compound but the small Namikaze compound was build next to the Uchiha.

So Itachi followed Shisui who sensed the unique chakra of the red-haired teen who just left the Hokage-tower. They landed next to the tired boy who greeted them with a hard look. Shisui cackled madly because he already knew they would annoy him for the next hours.

"You two… I am already annoyed. Takeru here needs new training partners. Maybe you would like to help me out?" Naruto growled and the black fox seemed to smile. Both Uchihas stepped back. Both of them already knew the sharp teeth of the canine summon. But the next moment Naruto relaxed and sighed.

"Sorry, I am just really tired. Hokage-sama wished that I come back as fast as possible after the last mission and it had been months since I slept in my bed." The young Namikaze said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. The Uchiha cousins just nodded and silently followed him to their shared house.

* * *

The rookie 9, now just 8, met on trainingsground 7 to discuss recently things. Main point of today's meeting was the latest mission of team 7. Kiba was angry that he didn't got the mission but most of the rookies thought about the mysterious jonin who brought the offer for Zabuza and Haku, and saved the island with a flick of his wrist from a tyrant.

"Kakashi-sensei said something about his younger brother…" Hinata said and everyone listened.

"I thought Hatake-sensei never had any siblings. My father told me that his father committed Seppuku." Shino said in a low tone. Everybody paled a bit at the thought.

"You forget the boy sensei brought to the play-dates when we were younger. Maybe an adopted brother? What happened to that kid?" Shikamaru yawned and his classmates went silent. Then hell broke loose and wild theories were thrown around. They bickered until Sasuke had enough and silenced them.

"I remember a kid our age… My older brother and a cousin of mine are living with him since two years. Father says he is one of the Uchiha-clan's greatest ally." The raven-haired genin huffed.

"Then why don't you visit him and sniff around the house. Maybe you could find out something about him." Ino suggested and everybody agreed.

Later that day Sasuke found himself on the way to the house. It could be found in a small compound, he knew one of these three houses were Kakashi's, and went straight to the main house. He opened the small fence-door and rang the bell. His brother opened and he smiled sheepishly. Itachi knew his brother and thought about the reason for a while. Naruto told them about his small rescue mission, and it seemed that the rookies got curious about their fellow shinobi.

"Don't touch anything without permission, little brother and drop the Uchiha-ness in this house." Itachi said with a small smile and stepped to the side so his brother could enter the house. Sasuke looked around and was impressed with the inventory. Countless seal tags were framed.

"Namikaze-san has a nag for seals and it's his house. Just ignore it." Itachi said and leaded his brother into the living room where he stepped over an overgrown fox that lay in the middle of the room. The canine sniffed when a new scent approached him and looked up to muster the new human. Instincts kicked in and Sasuke shivered when the black fox yawned and stood up to trot in another room.

"Just don't try to touch him. His name isn't Takeru for nothing and he doesn't like other humans. Shisui tried it ones and nearly lost his hand." Itachi suggested and chuckled when he saw his brother shivered again. Out of nothing somebody appeared behind him and the raven haired teen stiffed.

"You shouldn't make him fear our dear landlord Itachi. Hello Sasuke-kun, you remember me?", the cheerful Uchiha asked and the youngest Uchiha member relaxed.

"Nobody could forget you, moron." Another voice said and Sasuke whirled around to face a new person. The red head was taller than him but around the same age group. He wore complete navy blue shinobi attire and sweated a bit. It seemed like his fellow shinobi trained and just came home.

"I can feel the love here, Naruto-chan." Shisui mocked and the redhead sent him a playful glare.

"Kami above, the womanizer Shisui is secretly gay and into younger boys." The redhead shot back and seconds later they disappeared both only to hear a loud 'BOOM' behind the house. Sasuke looked to his older brother who shrugged and signed him to follow him into the garden. There was a bench on the edge of the beautiful garden to a large training-place where both jonins rolled around the ground and punched each other.

"Father told me Shisui is a respected jonin…" Sasuke muttered and Itachi snickered.

"Shisui is just a kid deep down his heart. You can say that to all prodigies forced to become elite as fast as possible." Itachi told him and sighed. It was the reason why he put his veto against the clan to not let Sasuke graduate early. His brother had talent but it would destroy the young Uchiha like it happened to him before he met Shisui and Naruto.  
The young elite jonins stopped their full out brawl and engaged each other with their katana. Sasuke watched astonished when lightning cracked from the redhead's sword. Shisui had a hard time to counter the slashes of the younger jonin.

"That's enough kids. We have a guest." Itachi shouted and the two hold in middle of their attacks. The redhead nodded and they did the sign of friendship, a tradition that lived on in their small brawls, and they went back to the garden.

"Sorry for my rudeness, I am Namikaze Naruto. The kid that attacked you back when we were 3 year olds." Naruto chuckled and left the small group to disappear in the house.

"Sasuke, I know you try and gain information about him but Naruto isn't the most social guy. You should try to befriend him, I think that's a great idea, but don't let him think you do it to gain something out of it. Too many people are after his heritage and used him because of that." Itachi hushed and the younger brother nodded.

"My friends would like to know him too…"

"Invite him to a training session. He doesn't say no to that even with genins, but hold back those girls of your group. He hates fangirls more than anything." The older brother suggested and smiled at him, "Even better… say your age-group would like to train under someone their age."

* * *

The rookies gathered again to talk about their newest information gathering. Ino got the bingo book entry of the redhead in her hands and Sasuke reported from his encounter with the jonin.  
"Daddy said I could have it since it is not the latest vision. It is from the first quarter of the year. I read it out, ok?" Everybody nodded and she began.

 ** _Namikaze Naruto (Konohagakure)  
RANK: S  
_** _alias: Arashi no Namikaze, Konoha's Kitsune, Kitsune of the leaf_  
 _Clan: Namikaze (Clan-head)  
Age: 12~13  
Family:  
_ _ **Namikaze Minato**_ _( 4_ _th_ _Hokage-diseased)  
_ _ **Namikaze**_ _(former Uzumaki)_ _ **Kushina**_ _(Jonin-diseased)  
_ _ **Hatake Kakashi**_ _(adopted Namikaze; Jonin- alive)  
_ _ **Jiraiya of the Sannin (**_ _Godfather; Sannin – alive)  
Known affinities:  
_Futon  
Suiton  
Raiton  
 _Information:  
Namikaze is able to use the legendary __**Hirashin no Jutsu**_ _of the fourth Hokage. He wields the_ _ **K**_ _ **itsune Summoning Contract**_ _and has a permanent partner in a black waist-tall fox. Senses are outreached, suggested to be a_ _ **Sensor**_ _.  
Namikaze was trained under Jiraiya of the Sannin and is able to call upon storms, unleashed a jutsu known as __**Kirin**_ _to slaughter a Kiri-platoon on his tail. S Ranked in Fuinjutsu as well as Kenjutsu. Other abilities are unknown.  
_ _ **FLEE ON SIGHT**_

Ino sweatdropped when she read the comment of her father underneath the page. There stood: 'No kidding, kid beat my ass.' She showed the picture that was added to the others who seemed to remember him.

"Isn't that the shy kid Ino teased because of the red hair?" Choij asked and Ino blushed. She had dissed a kid that turned out to be a jonin when their age group just started to go into their career. Sakura laughed at her face and she just sighed.

"Well, he is one hell of a jonin when he got a 'flee on sight' order." Kiba shouted and Akamaru yipped in agreement, "He even got a canine partner!"

"And we have a training session in two days." Sasuke threw into the round and they became silent. Shino's insects started to buzz in an aggressive tone and Akamaru whimpered.

"Are you INSANE?! He is S-Rank! He is going to clean the floor with us and not breaking into a sweat!" The Inuzuka hollered and Sasuke grimaced. They bickered half an hour until the silent Shino said "I think it's and good idea. We might gain a powerful ally."

Again the rookies were silenced.

* * *

Naruto sensed strangers in Konoha. He didn't like the feeling one of the Suna-teams waved off and he felt the more-powerful-than-average aura of a Jinchuuriki within Kumo's ringer team under the lead of another fellow Jinchuuriki. Kurama was restless because of so many of his siblings being here. The redhead was ordered to be a silent patrol, a jonin not in duty but he should watch out and stay under the folk. He caught the Ichibi Jinchuuriki threating Sasuke Uchiha and his now complete genin team who rescued the grandson of the third Hokage. A tiny bit of Kurama's bloodlust showed the boy he wasn't the top dog and he had to behave.

As a result the Kumo jonin Killer B followed him everywhere and tried to get another glimpse of the power that was burrowed deep down in the teen. Naruto cursed his luck. Until now his status as Jinchuuriki was unknown to the world, only Jiraiya, the Third and Kakashi knew his secret.

 ** _"_** ** _That pest Gyuki. What is he thinking in encouraging that idiot in following you?_** " Kurama growled and stretched in his now open cage. The fox was normally asleep but the tenseness in the air kept him awake.

 _"_ _I dunno but I have to lose him soon._ " Naruto thought and sighed. He turned around and eyed the spot where the massive Nin tried to hide.

"I can see you, Kirabi of Kumo. Stop your game or I call the MP for stalking a jonin and clan head." Naruto growled. The blond jonin jumped out of his hiding and rapped his intro, only to gain several sweatdrops of civilians and shinobis around him.

"Cut the crap, I have a meeting to attend. What do you want?" Naruto asked in a harsh tone.

"Oh, lit' bro, I wish to know, are yours nine tails, yo? " he asked. Naruto glanced around, nobody seemed to listen, and grabbed the jonin to flash away.  
They were in a secret place underneath the Namikaze compound. His father stored his jutsus and other personal things here until the redhead picked them up. Now the room was empty and a hiding place.

"You cannot yell it out, you idiot! It isn't known here and I tend to keep that secret as long as possible, for mine and Kurama's peace." Naruto said with a sigh.

"So you are mister nine?"

"Yes. Like you are Gyuki's Jinchuuriki. In your team is another one, Matatabi. Suna has Shukaku here. As long as you keep yours at bay I am not going to tell others than the Hokage." Naruto said.

"You are in peace with the mighty nine? That's great." Kirabi said with a toothy smile. Naruto's own smile was a bit forced. He felt like he talked to the wall because Kirabi didn't listen to him. The smaller jinchuuriki flashed them back to the street and Killer B nodded.

"I keep promise little bro. It's your thing to do, to show the people what you can do." Kirabi rapped and patted him on the shoulder. The redhead sighed and saluted to the veteran before he flashed away.

* * *

The jonins waited in a meeting room. Senseis bragged with their students, others told the newest things in Konoha's gossip and others just stood on the walls and watched. Naruto, the youngest jonin, Itachi and Shisui had nothing to tell the others so they kept quiet until the Hokage briefed them.

Lord Third entered the room and sat down. He called the Jonin-senseis in front of him and let them nominate their teams for the coming chunin-exams. Nobody expected that the rookie teams are going to be nominated and Iruka Umino threw a hissy-fit.

"They are my soldiers now, Iruka-san, not your students you are pampering in the academy." Kakashi said coldly and silenced the Chunin.

"That's true, Kakashi-kun but you have to think about what is going on. Iwa and Kumo sent their teams and they won't hold back against any Konoha team." Hiruzen warned and the silver haired jonin nodded. "I still nominate them."

Other teams followed Kakashi's example and nominated them again. The hokage dismissed the senseis and briefed the next group of jonin. The three prodigies still waited to be called.  
Jonins left the room with their orders, most of them should keep an eye to the foreign team and others had to help out in the preparations. Then they were called and the strange trio walked in front of their leader and kneed before him.

"Shisui-kun, Itachi-kun, I wish for you two to be my ANBU guard during the complete exam. Keep your eyes on everybody foreign who tries to come near me." Sarutobi said and both nodded. They disappeared via **Shunshin** and left Naruto behind.

"You came far, Naruto-kun. Jonin with 12 is a great feat. You are humble and don't brag with you status as clan head. I am proud that you grow into a fine shinobi, even with Jiraiya trying to drag you down his path." Sarutobi chuckled and Naruto laughed gently.  
"It is good that you try to connect with your age group. I am so sorry that the council had to force you to rise faster than them. Your parents would be proud."

"Thank you, Hokage-jiji." The redhead said in a low tone. "I think we should talk about my mission during the chunin-exams." He suggested.

"Ah yes. You noted that Kumo brought a ringer-team with a jinchuuriki. Suna has another here. We need to seal the arena. I want no civilian in danger. Another point is sealing the Forest of death. Last time we held chunin exams there someone tried to enter it and help his genin team out. So every genin team needs a seal to enter the forest. The last matter would be that you are my open guard in the finals. Stand next to me and show the other villages that Konoha is still strong. Onoiki most likely is going to try something and I don't trust the Raikage." The hokage said seriously. He lit his pipe and dragged a breath in.

"Isn't that a bit overkill?" The teen asked but his leader shook his head. He nodded and dismissed himself to start his work.

* * *

Naruto looked over the rookie teams. He started to like the group with every training more. Kiba and Akamaru gave him and Takeru quiet the challenge in tracking skills when they played a group-game of tag like they called it. He knew Kurenai would be proud that her team gave a seasoned jonin a bit trouble.

With the Ino-Shika-Cho team he trained information gathering in a really strange way. Someday during a week both parties spread information in the village and the other party had to find out what it was. The target had to keep quiet. Older shinobis took part in it to polish their own skills a bit. It was quiet frustrating for the genins.

Sasuke, Hinata and Sai trained with him in brute strength. They threw jutsu, strikes and other things at him and he had to dodge. The jonin would only use his low level jutsu against the fresh out the academy genins but it helped them to get a feeling for the real life.

All in all they become friends.  
Friends his age. It gave of a warm feeling and he became a bit protective over them. And he was happy that they made it to the pre-finals. It also saddened him that their number was cut to half after that.

Since the pre-finals he gained two and a half new friends in Gai's team 9. Lee and Tenten joined the rookies for the first time after the forest and Lee was more than enjoyed to have a jonin-rival… to Naruto's discomfort. But soon the redhead enjoyed these challenges since Lee was a stamina freak and rivaled his own strength.  
Tenten marveled over his kenjutsu-style, the Whirlpool-kata of the Uzumaki-clan. She praised his katana which he got from his family fault and she fainted when she saw one of the three-pronged kunais.

But his time with them was cut short. The hokage needed his service the day the Raikage arrived. The tall Kage was not impressed with the young Namikaze, even dared to taunt him that his father gave him more of a challenge. Naruto knew the Kage tried to get under his skin. He stayed calm and ignored the taunts for the favor of a good conversation with Darui. The boy impressed the older jonin with his skills to call upon storms. His own Kekkek-Genkai was called **_Ranton_** or **_Storm Release_** but he thought after the redheads show in skill that the official name of his black lightning was overrated.

When the Tsuchikage arrived things tensed up. The small, floating man shot him death glares. Behind the man stood his granddaughter who eyed the redhead with a unreadable impression. Yeah she disliked everything with the name Namikaze but the teen, just a few years younger than her, was hot stuff. It didn't help Naruto that puberty kicked in and gave him quiet the growth spurt the last few weeks. At the moment he looked like a runner-type, not as broad as he used to be.

The Kazekage was a quiet man who didn't talk as much as the others. The young jinchuuriki didn't like the feeling the man gave off. Like someone stole the skin and used it as a cover… His chakra felt off and sinister.

The blond often just stood next to the Third Hokage and planned emergencies or talked to the guards of the other Kage. It was just boring. It helped a lot when Jiraiya appeared and Sarutobi dismissed him for the rest of the day.

His sensei was stressed. Orochimaru lingered somewhere in Konoha. It seemed that he tried to break into the Forest to get some promising genins. Naruto hindered him in doing so and angered the criminal sannin. The redhead didn't really care because he couldn't care less about the snake. As long as Orochimaru didn't try to attack the old man or fellow Konohans he wouldn't try to fight the man. Jiraiya and Tsunade warned him about their fellow sannin and Naruto wasn't dump enough to think he could match the sannin, even with his newly declared _Kekkek Tokai_ the 'true Arashi' (true Storm release). Naruto listened Jiraiya's rants and thought about how he could protect the Kage to prevent an international incident and a new war.

"I'll make a plan with Itachi and Shisui, sensei. Don't panic too much." Naruto tried to calm the sannin down. The white haired sannin snorted at the attempt of his student but he was glad that his godson helped him out.

"Thank you, Naruto." Jiraiya said and their ways parted once again.

* * *

 _Evening before the chunin exam_

Naruto, Shisui and Itachi stared down to the village that raised them. The sunlight disappeared behind them and it looked like the land was on fire. _Hi no Kuni._ The land of fire truly holds up his name. Autumn came during the last week and leafs turned in all shades of yellow and red. Tomorrow was October the 10th, Naruto's birthday, the end of the chunin-exam and the day of the Suna-Oto invasion.

The exam should end with the Kyuubi-festival, a day the redhead disliked as much as he hated it to kill. The festival should be held on the same day as the final as a reminder of the village. Now it shall become another reminder of war because of the cunning snake in a false skin.

The trio prepared nearly everything from summoning seals with the crows, hawks and kitsunes be called when the enemy crossed the lines to traps, barriers, fail-safes and fail-safes of the fail-safes. Just one thing was left and that was the coming storm. To call upon a storm you needed to use the weather. Tomorrow it would rain even if the forecast said something about a sunny day.

"How long do you need to charge the electricity in the atmosphere before you can use the 'Arashi'?" Shisui asked curiously and watched his redheaded friend go through a series of handseals.

"Without being drained it has to be done half a day before. That's why I waited 'till tonight. Too soon and it will just go away. Too late and I cannot recharge to my complete level and I'll need every drop of my own chakra against a beast like Orochimaru."

"What about the Kyuubi? Sure he would lend a hand… or tail." The older Uchiha joked but the Namikaze heir shook his head.

"He is a friend, not my endless supply of chakra. It drains me every time I draw on that power. I am not a true jinchuuriki until I can face him when my chakra fully developed." The kitsune summoner huffed and concentrated pure Raiton chakra in his hands. His friends had to step back when the ball of energy lashed out. With a cry of " **Raiton: Kirin!** " Naruto released the current into the night sky and with a loud boom it vanished.

"We should see the results in the morning." Naruto said, lightly sweating after the jutsu. The three went home and relaxed a bit. Tomorrow would be troublesome.

* * *

 _Chunin exam day_

Naruto stood next to the Hokage on the Kage plateau who announced the beginning of the exams. Two ANBUs stood on the wall behind the seats of four of the mightiest leaders since the warring states. The prodigy trio had their emergency plans ready and had informed their kage because of the brewing storm over their heads. People who looked to long into the clouds could see dragons of pure chakra circle over them, ready to strike at their creators command. Even the mighty nine-tails was awake and ready to help out when Naruto was in danger.

"Strange… they announced a sunny day." C, the second bodyguard of the Raikage sighed and looked up to booming sky. It had yet to rain.

"I feel uneasy. The whole place feel like it's loading up chakra. A living beast…" Darui said. He liked thunderstorms due his affinity to the **Ranton** but even that storm frightened him. The dark-skinned man looked to the redheaded enigma next to his leader. The boy was far too young to be so serious. He should be a brat not a seasoned jonin who watched everything like a hawk.

"I agree." Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage said, lightly shivering. They watched Naruto doing a simple handsign and were on guard. A barrier erupted between the crowd and the fighters.

"What is the meaning of that, Hokage-dono?" The Tsuchikage growled and nearly jumped off his seat.

"Due the competition of two jinchuuriki in my village I decided to put up a barrier to prevent any out lashes on my folks." Hiruzen said calmly and took his place next to the other aged Kage. Naruto stood firm next to him and the Tsuchikage narrowed his eyes when he saw some seals and a strange black fox tattoo on the arms of the young teen. Exotic body paint seemed to be liked these days…  
The Raikage coughed at the mention of jinchuuriki and looked to his only competing team with Yugito. From his brother he knew that Suna had one competing to and Konoha's own jinchuuriki was alive. He never mentioned who the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was.

The exam went on. Nothing too spectacular happened until Yugito and Gaara fought. Gaara went maniac on the blonde girl and she showed that she was in full control and bet the hell out of him.  
Naruto saw the Kazekage twitching and put a hand on the handle of his sword. But nothing happened. Round two went on and the group of competitors became smaller.

Orochimaru had enough. Sarutobi that little showoff of a Kage had took away half of his plan just because he could. And then he placed that Namikaze kid as a guard to mock him. He had enough if that play over power. He signalized Kabuto to go on with their plan and the stadium erupted in a flock of feathers.

Naruto saw the small signal and reacted the same moment. Itachi and Shisui sprung forward and **Shunshin'ed** the two foreign Kage out of Orochimaru gasps. Naruto drew his blade and attacked straight ahead and slashed at the traitor. Orochimaru swiftly avoided the attack and smirked.

"Looks like you knew about my plans, Sarutobi- _sensei_." The Snake-like man mocked and a purple barrier erupted around the trio. Naruto felt KI picking up and the balcony cracked under the pressure when he added his own against the sannin. The redhead calculated the barrier and came to the point that he could put it down with the Kyuubi chakra… or he could simply kill the snake.

"Sad that you decided to let our little Namikaze play with us _sensei_. Now I have to kill him too. He would have made such an adorable host for later." The sannin said with a sickly grin and went through handsigns and unleashed something that should never been unleashed.  
Naruto's eyes widened and his body seemed to give up but he held himself when four coffins appeared in front of the snake summoner.

"Shinigami was friendly enough to give up on the soul of my teammate's pride." The white skinned man laughed sickly and the coffins showed different symbols. Sho-Ni-Yon and the Uzumaki-swirl.

"You don't dare." The redhead whispered. Not his family.

"Ah, little Naruto-kun sadly I cannot present your dear mother. Nobody can find her." Orochimaru said. The coffins opened and four bodies stepped out. Shodaime, Nidaime, Yondaime and Mito Uzumaki stepped forward and blinked when the dimmed sunlight greeted them.

"Where am I?" The Nidaime, Senju Tobirama asked in a gruff tone. Something felt off.

"Little brother, you are here too?" Shodaime Senju Hashirama asked surprised.

"Hashi-koi?" The sealing mistress Uzumaki Mito wondered. Her body felt like it was in her prime.

"That cannot happen. Shinigami trapped me…" Namikaze Minato growled. He didn't know what happened but he already felt like something was totally wrong.

"I summoned you!" Orochimaru said in a smug voice and the leaders of Konoha looked to the sannin.

"That's right, I am sorry that my student disrupted your rest." Hiruzen said in a low tone and looked to his shaking jonin. He was concern about the boy who boiled under the calm serious face. Waves of anger came from the young teen still holding his Uzumaki crest, the _Raging Storm_ in his hands.

The Kage looked to the new speaker and the first two leaders of Konoha wondered who he was but soon regionzed him as their own student. Mito looked to the fiery red haired boy and knew he had Uzumaki roots within him. The fact that he was holding her old weapon which cannot be hold by Non-Uzumaki was enough for her.

Naruto locked eyes with his father. The sickly **Edo-Tensei** eyes looked into the blue ones that the older man once carried himself. Fire red hair like his wife once had. Instincts kicked in and he jumped away from the lingering snake that tried to reach him in that very moment.  
The other three reacted the same way and Orochimaru was shocked that his will over the jutsu was gone. Blown out like a candle. Now he had 6 enemies, 4 with unlimited strength. And the young Namikaze topped everything. His rage filled the air and he went offensive. The sky cracked under the pressure and Orochimaru had to look up. A dragon roared, he could feel his summons being attacked in the village, his ninjas being slaughtered. When he could he would have paled.

* * *

Jiraiya saw what his godson had done and looked amazed over the countless summons taking down Orochimaru's summons or helping out jonins and chunins. Some kitsune helped civilians to the evacuate building in the mountain. Those who feared the trickster canines learned that they weren't as bad as their big boss and some even healed wounded people.

The Gama-sannin saw two ANBU in black coats leading the forces and killing any enemy shinobi in their way. When he remembered correctly he saw one restricting Suna's jinchuuriki.  
Kumo and Iwa were amazed how their fellow village seemed to handle that invasion with easy. Not a single shinobi of Konoha died this day and they had to thank the young Namikaze that they weren't in the crossfire of that small war.

A group of young genin stopped by the white haired sannin and asked what they should do since the civilians were safe and sound.

"Who planned the counter-attack?" The young Uchiha of the group asked amazed.

"You can thank the group around your brother." Fugaku Uchiha said when he appeared next to Jiraiya who acted as leader as long as the hokage was trapped inside the barrier.

"Ah your kid, your nephew and my gaki did a good job." Jiraiya chuckled and the genin group gapped. The Namikaze kid they trained with was behind the fast reaction against the attack.

"I just hope that he is holding up against Orochimaru." Fugaku said. It didn't sit right with him that Naruto volunteered to be with their leader against the traitor snake.

"I trained that kid! He is going to make it." Jiraiya huffed and sent the kids of to get the wounded away from the battlefield. Nobody died at his watch.

* * *

"Who is that kid?" Tobirama asked his old student who smiled fondly and watched a moment to see his best jonin unseal his trusty summon.

"An Uzumaki." Mito chipped.

"Kyuubi's newest jinchuuriki." Hashiramas sighed.

"My son." Minato said proudly when his kid showed pure power.

"Your grandson, sensei." Hiruzen said and the old leaders went silent. Mito sighed and decided she could work because the man tried to find a sense in Hiruzen's words. She drew seals and slapped on each of the dead Kages and her own chest. With a simple Ram-Seal she activated them and the three Hokage were shocked when they heard their own heart beat once again. The pale skin-tone disappeared into their natural ones and their chakra returned to their body. They were alive once again and breathing.

"As good as new." Mito said smugly.

"Ah I think we should help the kid." Hashirama threw in the round and they were shocked. The had forgot about that!

Naruto clenched his teeth and parried a slash of Orochimaru's _Kusanagi_. Venom dropped from the blade and hissed when it touched the ground. The blond jumped back and looked back to the Kage who straightened themselves and came forward.  
"Shodaime-sama, can you root him to the roof?" Naruto asked in between pants. Countless jutsus against the Snake Sannin seemed to be useless. The snake just countered every attack and played with him. S-Rank threat his ass he felt like a rookie being lectured by Jiraiya once again.

"With pleasure." The black-haired man said and roots shoot up and bund the traitor.

"Orochimaru, you are charged guilty for your crimes against Konoha and humanity. Sentence to death." Naruto growled and raised his hand to the sky that boomed. It answered his pleadings and the Raiton dragon roared. Every ninja in Konoha hold in their actions and were amazed at the beast.  
The Hokages too were amazed and Minato's chest poofed out in pride. Tobirama felt like a younger vision of him stood against an Uchiha during 'the warring clans' time.

The beast rocketed from the sky when the red headed Jinchuuriki pointed to the fear stroked sannin. Orochimaru's cry was lost to the thundering sky and rain started to purr down the moment the dragon deformed back into chakra.

It was over.

Orochimaru was gone and his Oto-nins dropped their weapons the moment they felt his presence leave.

Konoha was once again safe and had now 4 Hokage…

And blissful sleep engaged the tired mind of one Namikaze Naruto.


	3. Going for a search

**Going for a search**

Onoiki and his shinobis dismissed themselves when they saw a blond spiky haired man with a Hokage coat. They wouldn't wait for their worst enemy to catch up with them. Kumo went for their home the same moment when Mito glared at them after Hiruzen told them the story since Tobirama's death in the first Shinobi war. And kidnapping a fellow Uzumaki brought them on top of her Shit-list.

Minato didn't dare to touch his son who slept on the couch since groups of shinobi tried to interview him after the match with Orochimaru. The boy slept two days straight and he wondered how drained the red head was.

Tobirama was just shocked. He had a son who became Hokage himself and now a grandson who was on his way to become one. His own son shrugged it off and joked about how Senjus seemed to attract that dreaded position. Hashirama was proud that his will lived on but a small rain-cloud formed over his head when Mito fussed over young Naruto more than him.

Mito wasn't happy that the young boy became a jinchuuriki. She hoped they weren't necessary these days but she was disappointed. Tobi's student said that the boy became friends with the beast. She was never happy with the Nine-tails because it caused her only problems and the same moment she wondered what enigma that boy was to befriend with a centuries old chakra beast.

"What happened with him when I was… away? Where is Kushi, she should be here by now?!" Minato stressed when his wife didn't appear.

"I am sorry, Minato. We cannot find her. She just disappeared after she left young Naruto in the hospital that day. Kakashi raised him until he became genin in the age of 7. Jiraiya took over after that." The aged man sighed and saw the lone tear on the face of the famous Yellow Flash.

"That isn't anything like Kushina." He mumbled and Mito patted her nephews shoulder. Tobirama had the luck to have such a good kid. She would have agreed the friendship with Kushina and him earlier when she had known…

"She was stressed, Kyuubi being removed, giving birth, your death. Maybe she broke and just left. We don't know. And sadly we have no trail. Kakashi searched for her ever since that day. He looked out in hundreds of missions I sent him. I wished I could reunite a boy with his mother. Naruto needed her back then. He acted ways to shy and stiff. Jiraiya gave him the same program he had done with you but he still prefers the friendship with just a few people. I got him to train with his age group the last days before the exams but other than that he always is with Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, both friends of his."

"That irony. A Senju with a bunch of Uchiha. My heir non less." Tobirama huffed but got bashed by his older brother.

"Quiet you. Uchihas are just people like you and me." The older Senju growled.

"I would like to go on a search myself." Minato said and interrupted his father's growling. Sarutobi sighed. "And I hoped you could take over once again."

"No. I have lost my family to that job. Once, not twice. Sorry." Minato denied promptly and soon was followed by the other once-leaders.

"It is time for the next generation Saru." Tobirama said, "You have family of yourself when I am correct. Care about them."

Hiruzen huffed and got an evil grin. "Well, what about Tsunade-chan? She would be a good leader." The men blinked. Minato shrugged but Tobirama paled and Hashirama hung his head low before he laughed like crazy. Mito just smirked. The title under a female. Good choice.

"Tsuna…hmmm?" Hashirama asked himself and shrugged. "I hope Konoha is standing after that. Where is she?"

"Out and about. She left after her fiancée died in the second war. Nawaki's and Dan's death hit her hard but I think she had enough time to mourn. Since you aren't going to be Kage once again and you are back in your primes I presume you are going to be shinobi?" Everybody nodded and Hiruzen noted that.

"Hashirama, I sent you and Mito out to get your granddaughter. Minato, get Jiraiya and take Naruto as well. Find Kushina-chan and bring her home." The aged leader said and the three saluted. Minato vanished with Naruto over his shoulder and Hashirama and Mito were gone the same way. Only Tobirama stood there and raised a brow.

"You, sensei, are going to bash the council with me. They are acting out of their way." Sarutobi said with and evil grin that would make Orochimaru proud.

* * *

"Why are you carrying the kid again? He has legs. Wake him up." Jiraiya huffed. His sensei was a bastard sometimes. He had no time for his precious book to write. Minato sighed at his own sensei. Sometimes Jiraiya was such a kid.

"Tell me about him. How is he?" Minato demanded. They were on their way to grass-country. Minato was up and bound to turn over every stone twice, even carried some photos with him he got from their home. Hell was he surprised that his son had made a living community with Fugaku's boy and another Uchiha. He couldn't blame his kid because it could quiet lonely without others.

"At first? Too shy for my liking but your other brat warned me. Naruto is highly skilled in many fields. He fought of Iwas because of my fault and became quiet famous since I took care of him. He showed traits of Kushina when I mocked him about his hair, it was scary.  
The boy opened up to me when I showed him that I didn't intent to hurt him because of a simple coloring. His friendship with Shisui and Itachi helped much because the three of them are quiet the pacifists, only stepping over the no-killing rule when in danger, threating their loved ones and because of orders.  
He is excellent in Fuin-Jutsu but Mito-sama should test him properly. He even mastered your jutsus but preferred not to use them as much as you did when you were younger. Flashing from point to point isn't his thing. Kenjutsu he picked up when Shisui and Itachi introduced him to ANBU trainings. The kitsune summoning contract is something he got in a deal with the Kyuubi. The brat thought that the beast is just misunderstood and now the two of them are friends. His personal summon Takeru normally doesn't leave his side, he is bound to this place because of know what but the kid seemed to have him sealed within him back in the fight.  
His newest skills are that of the Kekkek Tokai he developed. Three elements in one technique. It is quite amazing when he does his thing. You saw a small part of it yourself. The **Kirin** is the starting jutsu he used. Kiri-nins pissed him off once, taunted him because of his heritage and tried to attack him. He whipped their asses with a taifun!"

Minato was amazed by his sensei's little speech. He tightened his grip around the sleeping form of his son and wondered what would have happened when they were still alive and there back then. He could see his stern son more happily with a streak for pranks like his mother.

A moan ripped the ex-Hokage from his thoughts and watched his son away. The boy fought against his grip and soon Minato had to sit him down. The red head yawned and blinked at him several times.  
Confusion could be seen in the teens face.

"The jutsu should be gone …" Naruto muttered. His father told him what happened between the Kage and how Mito brought them back to life. A small smile formed on Naruto's lips and he nodded.

"What's the mission that you dragged me out?" The redhead yawned and scratched the back of his head. Jiraiya smiled when he saw the kid interact with his family. He hoped everything went well.

"We are going to find your mother." Minato declared. The young teen nodded slowly and looked up to the now clear sky. With a poof the same black kitsune that he saw Naruto summoning in the fight appeared and bit the teen's hand.

"Sorry! I slept." Naruto whined and his partner yipped like a maniac. "No, slow down Takeru. I'll tell ya what happened."

Minato smiled when he saw his son interact with the fox. He would have liked more when he signed the toad contract, but who was he to tell his kid what to do. He gave up his right as father the moment he forfeited his life against the Kyuubi. It wondered him how his heir could understand the vulpine but the blond shrugged it off as an ability of the Kyuubi.

"I tried to get the kid signing the toad contract. At first he wouldn't answer me why he wouldn't sign it but he couldn't hide that monster of a fox forever. I was surprised when I found that little pest chewing on Naruto's socks. Takeru was small enough to hide in gaki's backpack back then." Jiraiya chuckled and unsealed an album from nowhere to give it his older student.

"You can have it. I made it for a girlfriend when your kiddo decides to watch for a good catch but now you can take back the whole father role." The sannin said and Minato thanked him dearly. He would wait until later to look at the photos. They walked calmly on the way and listened to the nature. Minato still shied from a conversation with his son.

"Hey ero-sennin, where are we going exactly? As long as I remember we were everywhere in the Elemental Nations but we never tried Uzu. I know its ruins and most likely dead but you told me mom came from there. I would return home when nothing was left." Naruto suggested and both adult males facepalmed. Uzushiogakure was the best option they had and the sannin never thought about that.  
Minato chuckled when he heard how Naruto called their shared master. It was a good name and something Kushina would come up with.

"Know what kiddo; we have to go back most of the way. We stay here tonight and leave for the coast tomorrow." Jiraiya suggested with a tired sigh. Both of his students replied with a 'Hai' and scratched their necks in sync. Father and son were so much alike it was surprising.

The next days the trio made their way to the coast and to the only village that still shipped to the lost island. They asked the fishes if they had seen Kushina but they were tightlipped and didn't talk too much. The only one how got information in general was the redhead. Naruto enjoyed the coast and the sea when their ship left the port. He chuckled when his father moaned and hung over the reeling. The sea whispered her own melody to the Namikaze with Uzumaki roots. She told him stories from mighty storms he would have liked to see.

* * *

"So… tell my about that grandson of mine." Tobirama demanded when they left the council chambers. People were quiet shocked to find out that the legendary leaders of Konoha returned. Even more were surprised that their Yondaime had Senju roots and so Yondaime's son. Sarutobi felt bad because of the now growing fan-club for his youngest jonin but he was sure that Tobirama would step in because of that intolerable behavior.  
Both leaders walked back to the office and Sarutobi sighed. He grabbed one slightly used file and gave it to his sensei.

"He grew up under the raise of your son's only surviving student Kakashi Hatake. Best in his class in the academy, later under appearance-ship of my own student Jiraiya. He is in a part-time team with Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui who he considers his best friends." The elderly Kage told the Senju and continued, "Jiraiya wasn't careful enough with his teachings and got the boy too early into bloodbath against some Iwa-Nins. It nearly broke him. That was the time he met Shisui who brought him to Itachi and they had a silent agreement. Killing for Konoha's good was necessary, killing to stay alive too but not more than that."

"Back in the fight with Orochimaru he seemed rather cold and he didn't give of the feeling that he didn't like killing in general." Tobirama threw in and Hiruzen nodded.

"He gained friendship with his age group and some selected other people. To name a few there are Umino Iruka, the academy chunin, Tenzo of the ANBU with the ability of your brother's Mokuton, Ibiki, Inoichi, Shikaku and so on. Mostly adult shinobi are under his friends since younger ones are mostly jealous of his position.  
Orochimaru was responsible for Tenzo's abilities. He killed over a dozen young children to reconstruct the Mokuton and only Tenzo survived. He also seemed to try to get some of his newly gained friends and was only hindered by a barrier jutsu. Naruto is protective to family and friends and when you try to harm them you are on a good way to see his full power. I personally never saw him so angry when that traitor summoned you four of all people. I personally think he would have snapped when Kushina wassummoned to."

Tobirama nodded and looked into the file. Shinobi combat testswere done every semester and his grandson aimed high. He was under the top 30 of Konoha's strongest (in-) famous shinobi. Mission records were off the charts for a now 13 years old boy.

"And what about these two Uchihas? You seemed to be really fond on them." The silver haired Senju nearly growled. Sarutobi sighed. His sensei never liked his rival clan and he hardly worked with them. It was a wonder back in the first Shinobi war that he accepted Kagami Uchiha into the **Goei Butai**. Kagami's legacy was carried on by Shisui.

"Shisui is Kagami's legacy. Itachi a fellow prodigy. Both are more loyal to the village than their own clan and thanks to them and Naruto the Uchihas stayed in their place. After Minato sealed the Kyuubi everything went downhill for the Clan but after Naruto became Chunin and they met each other, they convinced Uchiha elders to not start a civil war.  
Itachi's father tried to befriend his younger son with your grandson but Naruto's uprising was faster and he seemed happier with the Uchiha prodigies…"

* * *

Naruto sneezed shortly before they reached the coast.

Someone was talking about. Most likely Shisui who bragged about him.

He told his father, when they saw the living city they would reach, that he was going to use the Uzumaki name. It doesn't sound right in his mind. Since he could remember it was Namikaze Naruto.  
Jiraiya had agreed with the idea because even without people knowing the red hair was a dead giveaway to any Uzumaki. Minato sulked a bit but he was eager to find Kushina more than rambling about how hard he had gained respect to the Namikaze name.

It made the young heir uneasy when he saw the smiling and bowing of these people. He had to remember that they didn't know him and/or his father's reputation. They just saw the Uzumaki royalty within him. Some moments he wished he had his father's blond hair.

"Stop scolding that much brat. You look like that Uchiha friend of yours, Fugaku's brat, when he is unhappy." Jiraiya joked and got a death glare. They walked through the village. Uzushiogakure was signed everywhere. It came back from its destruction without anybody knowing. The most surprising thing was a pair of kids, a boy and a girl, whostopped directly in front of the red haired teen.  
They mustered him with wide eyes when he saw his traditional ninja gear. Shinobi weren't as welcomed in Uzushio as in the old time.

"Are you an Uzumaki?" the brunette petite girl blurred out and got whacked by the slightly older boy with raven black hair. Naruto kneed down to the girl and did something he had never done before. He smiled warmly at her, giving up any wariness he built up since he joined Konoha's forces and nodded.

"As much as I know my mother was a full-blood Uzumaki." He told the young girl and both her and the boy's eyes widened in surprise. The girl grinned happily and grabbed Naruto's arm and caused the young ninja to stumble a bit behind her.

Both Jiraiya and Minato were a bit shocked but also pleased. Naruto never opened up that easily, Jiraiya never seen him done that before to any kids in Konoha they babysat, and that little girl got a hold on him before the young jonin could do something about that. Now they followed that odd pair, the raven haired boy just silently went with them and gave wary glances at their gear and the Hitai-Ate with the leaf symbol on Minato's.

"You are ninjas?" The boy asked in a matter of fact tone.

"You are that brat's brother?" Jiraiya bit back and the boy nodded.

"She always wished to become a ninja since father told her the old stories. Uzu is just a civilian village and under heavy guard of the Uzumaki protectors. They are the only ones allowed to become ninjas and there are just a handful of them left. Every time a new one approaches the city, Sakuya-chan seems to sense them and drag me with her." The boy told them and Jiraiya shivered. Something felt odd.

"Where is she taking him?" Minato asked in a friendlier manner but Jiraiya knew he was seeking information.

"To Kurasu-sama. He is the leader since the Uzumaki retook the land and he nearly ordered us to bring any of the Uzumaki blood in front of him no matter what." The boy sighed.

"….first half-blood I knew! The others normally are not even a tenth of Uzumaki anymore!" The now named Sakuya said proudly to her newest victim. Naruto didn't know if he should pat that kid and be proud for her or be annoyed. He just sighed and let his free hand comb through his untamed spikey red hair. He looked a strand of it and shrugged. Normally people are messing with him because of his coloring.

The houses looked with every passing street more militaristic. Some people in full gear wandered through that streets and others looked quiet interested up to their group. Naruto knew that his father and Jiraiya kept open eyes in any cause and would watch his back.  
They turned into a large street, a parade street, and a rather large tower ended it. Sakuya dragged him to that tower that screamed of power and the seal tags all over it caused him to shiver. Back in Konoha he was called a master in the art of sealing but he didn't know his stand within Uzushiogakure's walls.

The tiny girl brought them inside, nodded some seasoned samurai who smirked to her, and they ended up in front of a rather large door that screamed SEAL-MASTER at his very face. The redhead gulped. Sakuya just opened that door and let off of him in the middle of the room only to disappear with her brother. Naruto starred at the man in front of him, his red hair was ways darker than his own, nearly a bloody brown shade, and had traces of grey within it. The man carried himself like a leader with much to tell. The sharp violet eyes pierced Naruto's own blue-eyed glance and he instantly knew that he was mustered.

Jiraiya wanted to step forward, introduce himself and his two students but Minato sharply shook his head, knowing from Kushina that the elder Uzumaki's didn't like to be spoken to until they seemed the other worth. It was just their way to say 'you are underneath me' in a friendlier vision than the Uchiha's grunts of "Hn".

"Your blood sings to me that you are indeed an Uzumaki, one of the former royal bloods." The man said in a deep voice and his looks softened. "It is rarely for one of our kin to return here ever since we scattered. And you are claimed by Konoha too. Say, youngling, do you know your parents?"

"My Name is Naruto and my parents are the 'Red-Death' Uzumaki Kushina and the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha Minato Namikaze." Naruto said firmly, a proud hint of his heritage that made Minato swell in pride himself. But the man looked puzzled. Something didn't sit right with him. All three Konoha shinobi could sense someone leaving after an unknown signal.

"Boy, as much as I know you should have died shortly after Kyuubi attacked Konoha." The Uzumaki leader said in a shocked tone. Naruto, Jiraiya and Minato summoned chakra, ready to fight and flee. The young Namikaze felt that something was blocking his chakra but due his massive reserves he could call upon a bit. He hoped the other two were strong enough to follow his example.

"Why should I've died? As much as I know Iwa and Kiri are after my head. I thought my own clan would welcome me…" Naruto growled, on his cheeks appeared the whisker like marks that bonded him more to his tenant. The leader was stunned. Their latest information about Konoha said that the child died because of chakra poisonous. After that no Uzumaki looked any more in that case.  
His features became soft again and got him some wrinkled foreheads.

"You don't have to prove it to me, child. I think I know someone you'd like to know. If you can convince me, then I'll believe in your story. She should be here by now…" And true to his words someone entered the room behind them and walked up angrily to the man.

"I have better things to do than being dragged out of…" She growled at the man and Minato melted. The hero of the 3rd war knew only one voice and he was happy that she was alive and well. He didn't dare to skid right in front of her and hug her to death, but he wished he could. He looked to his son who had once again stiffened and he could only guess what went on in the youngest redhead's mind.

"Kushina-chan, there are people who are coming right from Konoha. I think they are looking for you since they didn't know that we live here once more…" The leader said softly to her and she turned around, mustering the strangers for the first time. Shocked was not the word to describe her feelings. There stood her late husband, the man she thought was six feet under and she would never meet in the afterlife since he gave his very soul to the Shinigami. Beside him was Jiraiya. She knew that the perv still lived when she fled from Konoha, but she would have never guessed that he would come here to search for her.  
The last person of the group could be Minato's copy weren't there the fiery red hair she was famous for. She mustered the teen sharply and saw things that shouldn't belong to the kid. Like the 'Raging Storm' that was an Uzumaki crest she left behind in Konoha. Other things like the jonin-vest shouldn't belong to him too. The kid was ways to young to be a jonin.

"Imposter." She just growled, infusing that tiny bit of Kyuubi's chakra that was left to her into her voice to mark her point. The reactions of the three were all the same and also not. In the blond man and the young Uzumaki fellow, she wouldn't deny that fact, she could openly read hurt and betrayal. Jiraiya hid his feelings well. But the redhead wasn't going with her answer and growled of his own, again the markings appeared on his face which were familiar to her and his stormy blue eyes flickered into red slitted ones. She shivered when KI picked up even with all the seals on the room to prevent any of that. Kushina looked again to the man that could be her husband, her heart beat in a faster pace when she looked at him and she could clearly feel that sparkling her love's chakra gave of. But he was dead…

"Kushi-chan, I would like to see our young Uzumaki in action. Would you over to evaluate his skills? Young Naruto seemed to be quiet good in wielding a sword when the "Raging Storm" allows him to wield her." Another stab to her heart. Naruto was her dead son's name. Could they be alive? Was that a really terrible illusion?

"Yes." She said coolly. She wanted to know what was going on. Maybe she could break that illusion herself.

Later they found themselvesonyour average training ground. Some trees, water sources, dirty ground and so on. Naruto checked his supplies again and pocketed any needed weapons he could use in his vest or holsters. He may be good with battle seals, better than Jiraiya or his father any day, but he hadn't trained under Uzumaki seal masters and they were a whole other league than the average ones. So using seals against an Uzumaki was a big no-no.

"Both fighters ready?" Two nods and the man gave the signal. They waited for the move of the other, a twitch or a simple blink. Naruto could play that game long enough and he knew the stories about his mother being a hothead. He hoped it didn't change.  
And he was right; the redheaded woman was annoyed and grabbed the hilt of her new, nameless katana to slash out at him. Naruto avoided the attack and unsheathed the legendary sword at his side and parried another slash.

The Uzumaki leader was surprised that the boy knew their Clans kenjutsu style, even if it was brutally deformed to fit the faster pace and accuracy than the clans sole strength-ways. He noted that the younglings appearance clearly screamed runner-type and it was his bad luck that Kushina had years of experience against that type.

"He is doing good." Jiraiya noted. The Sannin wasn't all that into swords and couldn't help his youngest student with that much but Naruto eventually picked it up and could give Kiri-nins a run for their money.

"Is he advanced in fuin-jutsu?" The Uzumaki asked and Jiraiya nodded.

"Much better than the blond next to me and myself. I could call myself Konoha's seal master before gaki beat me…"

Naruto had enough of kenjutsu and formed a **Kage Bunshin** to take his place for a moment. The clone pushed Kushina back and gave room for the real redhead to summon Takeru. The black fox tattoo on his left arm disappeared and his fearsome partner appeared next to him. With another summon he called out Takeru's siblings, the Ying-Yang sisters Kuraiko (Child of Darkness), with fur darker black than Takeru's, and Hikari (Child of Light), with fur as white as that of a snow-fox.

 _"Oi, who summoned us?"_ Hikari yipped and looked around.

 _"Our summoner, dumbass_. Hello Takeru, Naruto-sama." The sibling greeted and Takeru snorted.

 _"The runt is here to?"_

 _"I am not a runt, Hikari. Watch what you say or I bite you!"_ The larger Takeru growled and he sighed. _"You had to summon them?"_

"Sorry, Taku, they are the best trapper kitsunes." Naruto said in a sorrowful tone. The Ying-Yang siblings called Takeru often a runt when they were younger and Naruto just got the contract. He knew that Takeru was happy when the kitsune's father, the second Boss after Kurama, declared Takeru as his permanent familiar and bound him to this plain.

Kushina wasn't a fan of everything fox related. Kyuubi gave her living hell and since then she grew a slight dislike to them. Seeing that child summon three of them gave her the rest. She 'killed' the clone and lunged for one of the foxes who dodged her angry attack.

"Takeru, stay with me, Hikari, Kuraiko, search for a chance to trap her." Naruto ordered and the foxes did what he said. He and Takeru went offensive, both summoned chakra and Naruto went through a fast series of handseals. Kushina came dangerously near and he had to avoid a kunai before his combination jutsu was ready.

"Now!" Naruto yelled and Takeru unleashed a torrent of fire, an element Naruto was happy that his partner had because it was extremely hard for him to learn anything over a small camping fire jutsu, and the young redhead enforced his own current of wind with the **Futon: Daitoppa**. The flames expanded and hadn't the kunoichi avoided in the last moment, she would have been grilled in a really painful way. Kitsune fire was the hottest flames after **Amaterasu** , the black flames of the Uchiha clan.

Kushina panted slightly. That was too close for her likes. Both summoner and summon were incredible strong and had a lot of chakra to waist. It was the first time that she cursed to not be the Kyuubi-jinchuuriki anymore because the fox had his good side. Endless chakra supply.  
More and more she believed the young redhead. He showed the same drive she and Minato had, he showed intelligence that she was sure came from her husband's side and he was determined to prove his point to her. His abilities were amazing for a 13-years old boy.

"Stop." She called, seen enough. She looked into the eyes of the boy and saw a lot of hidden emotions. It stung her a lot to see hurt within these bright blue eyes.

"Naruto…kun" She pressed out, tears streaming all of the sudden down her cheeks. Her knees buckled underneath her and before she hit the ground she was embraced in a hug. Two pairs of arms slung around her, and when she looked up her violet eyes saw a pair of smiling faces, her lover she missed so much and her son she gave up. Both males cried with her and a long lost family found itself. Kushina chuckled teary. They laughed.


End file.
